Conventionally, latency sensitive video applications, for example such as automotive driver assistance camera applications, use uncompressed video streams in order to avoid the introduction of latency inherent in conventional compression techniques. Such latency introduced during conventional compression techniques is due to a large part on the need to buffer large amounts of image data during the encoding process.
However, the use of uncompressed video streams typically results in very high bandwidth transmissions, which in turn introduces several challenges. For example, higher bandwidth transmission schemes (e.g. shielded wiring) will typically require more expensive wiring solutions in order to provide sufficient bandwidth). Too low a bandwidth would result in image degradation, e.g. data being ‘truncated’ producing artefacts in a subsequently displayed image.